A technology aimed at preventing crime using vehicles has been studied. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2016-186813 discloses a technology capable of preventing theft of vehicles such as automobiles and exerting power in arresting a criminal or catching a criminal.